Tengo Miedo, Draco
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Sé que lo sabes. Me conoces tan bien como yo a ti, pero no lo puedo soportar más. Tengo que confesarlo, Draco. Tengo miedo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Y esto es lo último que tengo en reserva y ya de plano me he quedado fuera de la libreria con la lap sobre las piernas para no perder la señal, aunque igual pierdo la conexión si apagan el equipo.**

**En fin, cruzando los dedos porque esto se suba, os dejo un POV, que no soy muy dada a escribir de ellos, pero vino a mi mente mientras miraba la imagen que usé como portada.**

* * *

******Tengo Miedo, Draco**

Estás ahí, como siempre. Te paseas los pasillos con una arrogancia que me consta que no sientes. ¿Por qué finges? ¿Por qué actuas como si todo estuviera bien? Sabes que nada está bien, Draco. Sabes lo peligroso que es todo. ¡Maldición! Sé lo que dicen de ti, pero no creo que hagas nada por devoción al señor Tenebroso. He escuchado como esos suspiros de cansancio se escapan de tus labios, como tus manos tiemblan como si tuvieras frío y la forma en la que late tu corazón pese a estar muy tranquilo en la sala común. Te conozco, mi amor y por eso sé lo que nadie sabe o que se niegan a aceptar.

Te miro acercarte, luces tan cansado como si hubieras jugado Quddictch por horas, pero no es el caso, de hecho ya ni siquiera juegas en el equipo. Miro tus ojos, se ven tan opacos, y esa media sonrisa en tus labios no llega más de una simple mueca. Saludas a mi hermana con un movimiento seco de mano, ella te ignora. Blaise te hace una seña y ahora eres tú quien no pone atención. Todos aquí sabemos que una guerra se va a desatar, quizás incluso tú sepas más que nadie, pero no lo dices.

Te sientas a mi lado y no tardo en acurrucarme en tu regazo. Me abrazas, estrechándome con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Algo te inquieta y no sé que sea, pero en respuesta te tomo la mano y la aprieto. Me imitas, pero no me miras, ya has cerrado los ojos como si quisieras dormir. Los murmullos en la sala común de Slytherin son arrulladores, así que en algún momento me quedo dormida contigo.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo la sala ya está algo vacía. Tu sigues ahí conmigo, mirando las llamas de la chimenea sin realmente mirar. Es difícil de explicar, pero conozco esa mirada, estás perdido en tus pensamientos.

—Draco —te llamo y no reaccionas, así que me incorporo un poco para robarte un beso.

Me siento mejor en tus piernas y estando frente a frente te miro, pero ya tienes los ojos cerrados. Me conoces como yo a ti y no quieres que mire ese miedo que seguramente está inyectado en tus ojos. ¿Sabes? Extraño mucho ver esas orbes color plateadas. Aun así no te digo nada, no quiero hacerte sentir peor de lo que te debes de estar sintiendo ya. Reparto besos por tu rostro para llamar tu atención, incluso me inclino para besar tu cuello y de forma juguetona muerdo tu manzana. Te escucho reir, sé de antemano lo que eso provoca. Quiero animarte un poco.

Vivimos en una situación delicada, pero esa no es razón para amargar nuestra existencia, ¿cierto? Digo, si fuera a morir mañana, al menos quisiera saber que he pasado la noche contigo, en tus brazos y sintiéndome dichosa.

—Detente, Astoria —me pides con voz ronca y solo porque has hablado finalmente es que te hago caso.

Te abrazo de nuevo, apoyando mi cabeza en la curba de tu cuello. Tú me acaricias la espalda de forma consoladora. También lo has notado ¿verdad? Eres posiblemente a la única persona que no puedo engañar. Sin importar lo mimada que me comporte y lo indiferente que me muestre ante las circunstancias, tú sabes como me siento. Por eso te amor, porque logras verme como soy en realidad, así como yo a ti. Somos tan parecidos en ese aspecto y no por nada dicen los muggles que las aves de una misma parvada vuelan con la misma pluma.

Escucho esos latidos de tu corazón, estás alterado aunque tu cuerpo parezca estar muy tranquilo. Te entiendo, últimamente parece que yo también sufro de eso. Mi sistema está alerta, como si en cualquier momento me fueran atacar. Si alguien entrara en este momento a la sala y nos espantara, no sé quien de los dos le maldeciría con mayor rapidez. Nuestro instinto de supervivencia está al mil. ¿Por qué? Es simple...

—Tengo miedo —te confieso en voz muy baja y me aprietas con tus fuertes brazos. No me dices nada, no es necesario que lo hagas, sé que al igual que yo, tienes miedo. Miedo a morir, miedo a perder a quienes queremos, miedo de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos cuando todo esto estalle.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿El beso de un dementor? ¿Algo?**

**Acepto insultos en vez de indiferencia D:**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido de ustedes por hoy al menos.**

**Iré a casita a escribir más y con algo de suerte os llenaré de fics y traeré una actualización para la siguiente semana.**

**¡TENED UN EXCELENTE DÍA! ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! **

**¡Mis mejores deseos y nos leemos pronto!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
